Arrangements such as telecommunication switching systems operate relatively synchronously by reacting to the timing signals from a common source. For system reliability, the timing signals are often duplicated and transmitted to utilization circuitry using different paths. This results in two frequency-synchronous signals, one of which may be selected by the utilization device. Since the two signals travel different paths and are subject to different delays, they may exhibit a phase offset. These phase differences are not a problem for long term operation, but such differences can create problems when switching from one timing signal to the other. For example, a large phase difference may cause the first pulse occurring after a timing signal switch to be too short to be responded to by the utilization device. This missed clock pulse would result in a non-synchronous utilization device. Prior arrangements, such as that disclosed in L. C. Dombrowski U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,859 have solved the problem by attempting to phase align the timing signals at the utilization circuitry. While these arrangements can provide the necessary protection, they add greatly to the complexity and cost of the utilization devices. This becomes an extreme hardship when the number of utilization devices, each requiring corrective circuitry, is large. The present invention is a simple and efficient arrangement for switching between timing signals which may exhibit phase offset while avoiding pulses which are too short to be utilized.